Naruto-sensei, No Other
by Hikasya
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, seorang murid kelas 12, jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri. Guru yang bernama Naruto, mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran matematika. Beberapa gadis bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto. Termasuk meminta les privat pada Naruto. Hal ini, membuat Ino cemburu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto secara langsung. Apa yang terjadi? Fic request untuk Geki Uzumaki.
1. Menyatakan perasaan

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THREE SHOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Ino**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Start: Kamis, 14 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Request fic untuk Geki Uzumaki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO-SENSEI, NO OTHER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Menyatakan perasaan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"OHAYOU SEMUANYA!"

"OHAYOU, NARUTO-SENSEI!"

Suara-suara keras memecahkan keheningan di suasana pagi yang cerah ini. Saat seorang guru laki-laki menyapa murid-muridnya dengan penuh semangat di dalam kelas 12-A. Kelas di mana dipenuhi berandalan-berandalan yang bercampur baur dengan orang-orang teladan. Semua menjadi ribut tatkala sang guru sudah datang untuk mengajar di jam pertama ini.

Guru laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata saffir biru yang disembunyikan di balik kacamata bulatnya. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya coklat yang eksotik. Selalu mengenakan pakaian yang rapi dan bersih. Bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Umurnya sekitar 22 tahun.

Dia merupakan guru baru yang baru mengajar di Konoha High School ini. Baru lulus dari universitas ternama di kota Konoha. Mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran matematika. Dikenal sebagai guru yang baik, lembut, semangat dan ceria.

Beberapa murid perempuan dan guru perempuan menaruh hati padanya karena kelembutannya. Dia selalu ramah pada siapa saja terutama terhadap perempuan. Bahkan ada dua-tiga murid perempuan di kelas 12-A itu, menyukainya secara diam-diam.

Salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat satu. Ada sedikit poni yang menjuntai di wajahnya sehingga menutupi mata kirinya. Kulitnya yang putih. Umurnya sekitar 18 tahun. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Dia duduk di paling depan, persis di dekat pintu kelas. Terus memandangi Naruto yang mulai mengajar. Tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Wajahnya merona merah. Pasalnya, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sang guru selama beberapa hari ini karena sang guru mengajarinya tentang pelajaran matematika secara privat.

Jadi, intinya dia dan Naruto sudah dekat karena Naruto selalu datang ke rumahnya untuk mengajarinya tentang pelajaran matematika yang sulit. Ino yang memintanya sendiri pada Naruto. Naruto mau mengajarinya dengan senang hati. Apalagi mengingat Ino sudah masuk di semester terakhir. Sebentar lagi Ino akan lulus SMA. Atas alasan itu, Naruto mau menjadi guru privat yang mengajari Ino seorang saja.

Sungguh, hal ini membuat beberapa teman laki-laki Ino cemburu pada Naruto. Pasalnya juga, Ino adalah primadona kelas 12-A. Diam-diam, para laki-laki di kelas tersebut, saling bersaing untuk merebut cintanya Ino. Salah satunya laki-laki yang sangat mencintai Ino setengah mati, namanya Sai, ingin berencana menembak Ino secepatnya agar tidak didahului oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Buka buku pelajaran kalian, halaman 120," ucap Naruto yang berdiri sambil memegang buku pelajaran."Saya akan menjelaskan kembali tentang pelajaran algoritma yang sebelumnya sudah saya terangkan. Coba perhatikan semuanya!"

Maka sang guru segera menghadapkan dirinya pada papan tulis. Mengambil spidol yang ada di tepian papan tulis. Lalu menulis soal yang tercetak pada buku pelajaran tersebut.

Semua orang sudah mengeluarkan buku pelajaran masing-masing. Ada yang fokus memperhatikan. Ada yang tertidur. Ada yang melukis sang guru yang sedang menulis dengan disertai tulisan 'Naruto-sensei baka'. Ada yang asyik memandangi punggung sang guru yang begitu tegap sampai wajahnya kemerahan begitu. Ada yang asyik melemparkan bola kertas ke arah teman yang lain dan mendapatkan balasan lemparan berupa tas ransel sehingga si pelempar tepar di lantai karena terjatuh dari bangkunya. Ada yang menyanyi tidak jelas. Ada yang menghitung uang. Ada yang cengar-cengir karena membaca buku terkutuk. Ada yang melempar bola basket pada orang yang membaca buku terkutuk itu. Ada yang bermain game. Pokoknya masih ada aktifitas yang menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Suasana cukup ribut saat Naruto sedang menulis beberapa soal di papan tulis. Hingga dia pun selesai menulis dan kembali memandang ke arah murid-murid didikannya.

"Nah, siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal yang pertama? Ayo, tunjuk tangan kalian!"

Beberapa murid perempuan yang menunjuk tangan, termasuk Ino. Sedangkan murid-murid laki-laki tampak sewot memandangi Naruto.

"SAYA, SENSEI!"

"SAYA SAJA, SENSEI!"

"SAYA SAKURA, SENSEI!"

"JANGAN SAKURA! SAYA INO, SENSEI!"

"HAH? APA-APAAN KAMU, INO?"

"HUH, AKU YANG DULUAN, JIDAT LEBAR!"

"APA KATAMU!? AKU NGGAK JIDAT LEBAR, TAHU!"

"ITU BENAR KOK!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Pada akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran adu mulut antara Ino dengan gadis berambut merah muda pendek yang bernama Haruno Sakura. Semua orang menjadi sweatdrop melihatnya. Termasuk Naruto juga.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menengahi pertengkaran dua kubu itu.

"Hei! Hei! Ya, sudah. Kalian berdua saja yang maju, Ino, Sakura!" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sehingga membuat wajah Ino dan Sakura memerah karena melihat senyuman sang guru. Apalagi Sakura juga menyukai sang guru. Jadi, dia ikut bersaing dengan Ino dalam merebut hati sang guru.

Mendadak keduanya menjadi bersemangat. Mereka berhenti bertengkar dan bangkit berdiri bersama-sama dari duduk masing-masing. Ditambah mereka memang duduk saling berdekatan.

Semua murid perempuan memasang wajah kecewa karena Naruto memilih Ino dan Sakura yang maju ke depan. Sedangkan semua murid laki-laki semakin sewot saja melihat Naruto.

Dengan sigap, Sakura dan Ino mulai memilih tempat untuk mengerjakan satu soal di papan tulis. Mereka bersaing dengan pandangan sinis dan mulai berlomba-lomba untuk membuat sang guru terkesima dengan kepintaran mereka dalam mengerjakan soal matematika dengan benar.

"Karena kalian sudah maju, maka saya putuskan kalau Sakura mengerjakan soal yang pertama. Ino, kamu mengerjakan soal yang kedua ya," sahut Naruto sambil memegang kacamatanya.

"Ya, Naruto-sensei," jawab Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

Kedua gadis itu mengambil spidol masing-masing di tepian papan tulis. Mereka pun mulai menulis jalan rumus untuk menentukan jawaban soal matematika itu.

Hening.

Tempat itu hening sejenak. Semua orang terdiam saat memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto mengawasi kedua muridnya dengan teliti. Memperhatikan rumus yang mereka tulis dengan seksama. Sesekali dia tersenyum simpul saat memperhatikan apa yang ditulis oleh Ino dan Sakura. Sampai kedua gadis itu selesai menulis secara bersamaan.

"Saya selesai, sensei," ujar Sakura yang tersenyum.

"Saya juga, sensei," Ino juga tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya."Apa jawaban saya benar, sensei?"

Pria berambut pirang itu maju sedikit untuk lebih memperhatikan rumus matematika yang ditulis oleh Ino dan Sakura. Diamatinya dengan cermat. Lalu menoleh ke arah dua gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Jawaban kalian berdua benar," Naruto tersenyum."Kalian sangat pintar, Sakura, Ino. Saya salut pada kalian berdua."

BRUUUSH!

Wajah dua murid perempuan itu bersemu merah. Mereka senang dipuji sang guru. Hati mereka berbunga-bunga dan serasa akan melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh.

"Kalian boleh duduk sekarang," lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Ah, iya, sensei. Terima kasih," Sakura dan Ino menjawab kompak lagi. Mereka sedikit tersentak karena baru saja melamun.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Maka mereka kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Kembali juga Naruto menerangkan pelajaran. Semua murid memperhatikannya lagi.

"Itulah contoh rumus untuk mengerjakan soal seperti ini. Ada dua rumus yang berbeda, sudah ditunjukkan oleh Sakura dan Ino," Naruto memandang wajah semua orang satu-persatu."Saya akan menerangkannya lagi sampai kalian benar-benar mengerti. Jadi, tolong lebih perhatikan saya! Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei!" balas semuanya.

Lalu sang guru menghadapkan dirinya lagi ke papan tulis. Menulis jalan rumus disertai dengan penjelasan yang panjang lebar. Beberapa orang fokus memperhatikannya dan mencatat apa yang ditulis olehnya. Sebagiannya lagi tidak fokus untuk memperhatikan Naruto karena pikiran mereka sedang berada di tempat lain sekarang.

Begitulah kejadian yang berlangsung di jam pertama di kelas 12-A. Pelajaran matematika yang sangat membosankan, pikir semua murid laki-laki yang sangat sebal pada Naruto karena Naruto dikenal dekat dengan Ino. Karena itu juga, Naruto dibenci oleh semua murid laki-laki yang ada di kelas tersebut. Mereka berharap pelajaran matematika ini segera lenyap secepatnya sampai masuk ke jam pelajaran kedua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam istirahat tiba. Semua orang mulai keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Mereka ingin ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sedang mengadakan konser keroncongan. Ada juga sebagian kecil menuju ke toilet, perpustakaan, taman, dan lain-lain. Semua tempat yang ada di sekolah tersebut, dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Bahkan gudang dan tiang bendera, juga dipenuhi banyak orang.

Di koridor lantai tiga yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang lalu-lalang, tampak Naruto yang sedang berjalan seorang diri. Di tangan kanannya, tergenggamlah sebuah buku pelajaran matematika. Dia baru saja keluar dari salah satu kelas 12 yang diajarinya hari ini.

Hingga terdengarlah suara keras yang memanggilnya. Naruto menyadarinya karena mengenal suara tersebut.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!"

Dia berbalik badan saat seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat ponytail, berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa di antara orang-orang yang lewat di koridor itu.

"Ino," kata Naruto yang bertampang bengong."Ada apa kamu memanggil saya?"

Begitu dekat dengan sang guru, Ino menghentikan larinya. Dia sangat terengah-engah. Rona merah tipis hinggap di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku ingin mengajak sensei ke suatu tempat sekarang."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Ikuti saja saya, sensei!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Naruto, langsung saja Ino meraih tangan Naruto dan menyeret Naruto ke arah lain. Naruto pun terheran-heran karena Ino malah menyeretnya seperti itu. Terkesan tindakan yang dilakukan Ino itu adalah tindakan yang tidak sopan terhadap seorang guru. Sehingga semua orang di koridor itu, memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh. Saling berbisik-bisik antara satu sama lainnya. Curiga dan berprasangka buruk. Menyangka Naruto memang berpacaran dengan Ino karena telah berhembus sebuah gosip miring tentang kedekatan Naruto dan Ino yang sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Bukan terkesan seperti hubungan guru dan murid. Begitulah yang terjadi saat ini.

Tentu saja Naruto kewalahan saat ditarik oleh Ino seperti ini. Orang-orang terdekat mereka tercengang saat melihat mereka lewat begitu saja tanpa menyapa orang-orang terdekat mereka. Hal ini membuat rasa penasaran semakin bertubi-tubi di pikiran geng berandalan kelas 12-A yaitu geng Akatsuki. Geng Akatsuki diam-diam mengikuti mereka dari belakang sampai keluar sekolah karena mereka akan berbicara di taman sekolah sekarang juga.

Geng Akatsuki yang diketuai oleh laki-laki berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak, bernama Yahiko Pain. Dialah yang mengajak semua anggotanya untuk mengintai Naruto dan Ino demi membuktikan kebenaran kalau Naruto dan Ino berpacaran seperti yang diceritakan semua penghuni sekolah. Maka semua anggota Akatsuki menyamarkan diri menjadi tanaman hidup. Dengan mencabut tanaman-tanaman yang ada di depan sekolah, lalu memakai tanaman-tanaman itu pada tubuh mereka. Tidak lupa pula mereka memakai kacamata hitam dan membawa teropong. Kemudian memanjat di atas pohon besar yang tak jauh dari Naruto dan Ino berada. Karena guru dan murid itu sudah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah. Suasana di sana cukup sepi dan sunyi. Sehingga cocok dijadikan tempat strategis untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting seperti ini.

Lalu tampak Ino yang celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan keadaan sudah aman atau tidak. Sementara Naruto keheranan melihatnya dan mulai bertanya pada Ino.

"Hm... Memangnya apa yang akan kamu bicarakan pada saya?" Naruto berkata dengan bahasa resmi. Maklum, seorang guru harus berbahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar, bukan?

Hingga Ino menatapnya dengan serius. Kedua pipinya mulai memerah lagi.

"Sebaiknya sensei berbicara dengan bahasa sehari-hari. Jangan berbicara dengan bahasa resmi seperti itu sama aku, kan?" Ino tersenyum malu-malu begitu."Aku sudah meminta sensei menganggapku sebagai teman sensei. Kalau di sekolah, barulah sensei menganggapku sebagai murid. Ingat nggak?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Setelah itu, dia tertawa lebar sambil memegang bingkai kacamatanya.

"Hahaha... Aku hampir melupakannya. Terus kamu mau berbicara apa sama aku di sini?"

Kembali ke topik utama. Ino segera memberitahukannya.

"Begini... Kudengar Hinata meminta les matematika sama sensei, apa itu benar?"

Sang guru tersentak. Dia pun memasang wajah sumringahnya.

"Iya. Hinata juga minta les privat sama aku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Giliran Ino yang tersentak. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Kemudian dia berusaha menguasai dirinya yang tengah dilanda rasa cemburu.

"Ah... Nggak... Hanya saja aku merasa nggak senang kalau sensei mengajari Hinata les privat juga. Sensei sudah menjadi guru les privatku. Akulah yang meminta sensei duluan mengajariku. Aku mau hanya sensei sendiri yang mengajari aku. Sensei nggak boleh mengajari orang lain. Karena aku..."

Sejenak Ino memutuskan perkataannya. Dia memandang wajah Naruto lekat-lekat. Sedangkan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya karena merasa heran dengan perkataan Ino yang terkesan sangat egois.

"Maksudmu apa, Ino?"

Selanjutnya Ino mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang guru. Dia tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Dia tidak mau sang guru jatuh ke pelukan gadis lain. Dia ingin memiliki hati sang guru secepatnya.

"Naruto-sensei, aku... Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku ingin menjadi pacar sensei. Aku mohon terimalah cintaku ini."

GREP!

Naruto kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Bersamaan Ino memeluk pinggangnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

Sementara para Akatsuki tercengang habis menyaksikan semua ini. Mereka baru mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tetap berkutat bersembunyi di atas dahan pohon. Bahkan ada yang bergelantungan di batang pohon seperti monyet begitu, seperti yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki bertopeng lollipop yang bernama Obito.

"Oh, Ino baru nyatain cintanya sama Naruto-sensei," kata Hidan, seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang asyik menonton lewat menggunakan teropong.

"Berarti itu hanya gosip belaka kalau Naruto-sensei sudah berpacaran sama Ino. Nyam! Nyam! Nyam!" Sasori asyik memakan popcorn. Dia seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bertubuh pendek.

"Woi, bagi dong popcorn-nya, un! Sasori, kau pelit un!" sembur Deidara marah. Dia seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang diikat seperti samurai. Menyambar popcorn yang dimakan Sasori.

"Hei, jangan berisik!" sanggah gadis berambut biru pendek yang bernama Konan. Dia memukul kepala Deidara dan Sasori dengan menggunakan batang kayu.

"Uh, sakit tuh/ampun, un," celetuk Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Seratus. Seratus satu. Seratus dua...," laki-laki bermata hijau dan bercadar sedang asyik menghitung uang. Namanya Kakuzu.

"Hm... Aku penasaran apa yang akan dijawab sama Naruto-sensei. Apa dia menerima cintanya Ino ya?" Pain juga meneropong Naruto yang masih dipeluk oleh Ino. Dia tersenyum penuh misteri dengan sinar putih yang menyilaukan.

Di bawah sana, Naruto terdiam saat dipeluk oleh Ino dengan erat. Wajahnya menjadi datar. Kedua matanya menyipit datar juga. Masih berpikir keras dalam situasi seperti ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiada yang tahu.

Apakah dia menyukai Ino atau tidak? Apakah dia akan menerima Ino sebagai pacarnya?

Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, telat Geki Uzumaki. Inilah fic request yang kamu mau. Sudah saya update.**

 **Gimana? Apa sudah sesuai dengan harapanmu nggak?**

 **Jadi, fic ini saya bagi menjadi 3 chapter saja karena fic ini lebih bagus sedikit diperpanjang dan mungkin agak sedikit konflik emosi dan perasaan.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 2 jika saya sempat membuatnya nanti.**

 **Mau mereview?**

 **Silakan di bawah ini!**

 **Finish: Jumat, 15 Juli 2016**


	2. Cinta ditolak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rabu, 9 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO-SENSEI, NO OTHER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. Cinta ditolak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hm... Aku penasaran apa yang akan dijawab sama Naruto-sensei. Apa dia menerima cintanya Ino ya?" Pain juga meneropong Naruto yang masih dipeluk oleh Ino. Dia tersenyum penuh misteri dengan sinar putih yang menyilaukan.**

 **Di bawah sana, Naruto terdiam saat dipeluk oleh Ino dengan erat. Wajahnya menjadi datar. Kedua matanya menyipit datar juga. Masih berpikir keras dalam situasi seperti ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiada yang tahu.**

 **Apakah dia menyukai Ino atau tidak? Apakah dia akan menerima Ino sebagai pacarnya?**

 **Lihat saja nanti.**

Sang guru masih memikirkan hal itu. Hatinya merasa ragu. Apakah dia menyukai Ino atau tidak, sesungguhnya dia hanya menganggap Ino sebagai muridnya. Murid yang harus dididiknya dengan baik agar bisa menjadi orang yang besar nantinya. Lagi pula Ino termasuk murid yang pintar dalam pelajaran matematika. Sama dengan Sakura. Ino begitu mudah diajari tentang rumus-rumus matematika olehnya ketika belajar privat. Ino adalah murid kesayangannya yang sangat dekatnya.

Mempertimbangkan masalah itu, Naruto harus menyampaikan jawaban yang pas atas pernyataan cinta Ino. Dia harus menjawabnya, meskipun hal itu akan menyakitkan Ino.

"Maaf... Ino. Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai muridku. Tidak lebih dari itu..."

DEG!

Jantung Ino terhantam sebuah pisau yang tajam, setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang guru. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Bersamaan Naruto melepaskan rangkulan tangan Ino dari tubuhnya. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dari Ino.

"Na-Naruto-sensei... Ta-Tapi, aku... Aku mencintaimu... Perasaanku tulus padamu. Aku ingin kamu menganggapku sebagai pacarmu. Biarpun statusku adalah muridmu, tapi perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, asal sensei selalu berada di dekatku dan menerimaku sebagai pacar sensei. Aku mohon, sensei..."

Tatapan Ino penuh dengan cahaya harapan. Dia mengatupkan tangannya di dadanya. Memohon-mohon agar Naruto menerima cintanya hari ini.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Naruto berwajah tegas. Saffir biru di balik kacamatanya, menajam ke arah Ino.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu... Maafkan aku... Jangan paksa aku menerima cintamu. Cinta itu bukan paksaan. Aku adalah gurumu. Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran dengan muridku sendiri. Jadi, aku mohon... Lupakan saja perasaanmu itu, Ino."

"Sensei... Kenapa? Kenapa sensei bilang begitu? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaan ini. Hanya sensei yang kucintai. Tidak ada yang lain..."

"Asal kamu tahu... Aku sudah bertunangan. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, Ino."

"A-Apa!? Sen-Sensei akan menikah?"

"Ya... Itu benar...," Naruto memegang kacamatanya."Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu... Sampai jumpa lagi, Ino."

SREK!

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto meninggalkan Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu, terpaku di tempatnya yang berpijak. Wajahnya sangat syok. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Air bening melimpah ruah di pelupuk matanya.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... Naruto-sensei... Dia... akan menikah. Ini tidak mungkin... Huhuhu..."

Dia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangannya. Menangis tersedu-sedu seorang diri di tempat itu. Apalagi para anggota Akatsuki tidak terlihat lagi di sekitar belakang sekolah tersebut. Entah kemana mereka pergi setelah menguntit Ino dan Naruto. Mereka merasa puas karena Naruto telah menolak cinta Ino. Hingga membuat Ino merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hati Ino terguncang hebat. Terasa sakit karena penolakan ini. Dia teramat mengharapkan sang guru untuk menjadi bagian dari hatinya. Tapi, sang guru sudah mempunyai orang lain. Sang guru akan menikah dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hati sang guru.

Alam sekitarnya ikut sedih melihatnya. Angin bertiup dan memeluknya dalam perasaan galaunya karena cinta tak kesampaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumah Ino untuk mengajari Ino les privat. Naruto sendiri yang mengatakannya lewat telepon rumah Ino, tapi yang mengangkatnya adalah ayah Ino. Dari ayah Ino, Ino mengetahui bahwa Naruto mengajar les privat pada beberapa murid lain. Entah siapa saja yang meminta les privat pada Naruto. Ino penasaran dan ingin mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang mengikuti les privat matematika bersama Naruto.

Tapi...

Ino merasa sakit hati sejak cintanya ditolak oleh Naruto. Sampai sekarang pun, dia masih mengingat kejadian itu. Bahkan membuatnya sangat cuek dan tidak mempedulikan Naruto lagi. Tidak mau menjawab jika Naruto bertanya padanya saat pelajaran matematika berlangsung di kelas. Memalingkan muka jika berpapasan dengan Naruto. Pokoknya dia menunjukkan sikapnya yang begitu dingin pada Naruto agar Naruto merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Rasanya kecewa, sedih dan marah. Itulah perasaan campur aduk yang bermain-main di hati Ino.

Kini Ino menghibur dirinya sendiri saat berjaga di toko bunga milik keluarganya. Dia mendengarkan musik bersemangat melalui headset yang tersambungkan pada ponselnya. Dia duduk di sebuah kursi, di dekat meja yang terbuat dari kayu. Di atas meja itu, beberapa macam bunga berserakan. Ada juga vas, gunting dan lain-lain. Sepertinya dia ingin merangkai bunga.

Suasana toko bunga miliknya sangat hening dan sepi. Terletak di tepi jalan, persis di dekat rumahnya. Jalanan raya ramai dan dipenuhi kendaraan yang mondar-mandir.

Sang mentari bersinar hangat. Cahayanya menerpa dunia dengan senyuman yang sejati. Langit biru cerah. Awan-awan putih berkelompok dan membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Menemani insan-insan di dunia dalam melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya.

Jam saat ini, masih menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Ino tetap mendengarkan musik sambil merangkai bunga. Hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk dan membuka pintu toko bunganya.

TRIIING!

Pintu berbunyi karena ada bel yang terpasang di atasnya. Seseorang itu menutup pintu itu kembali dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mendapati ada Ino yang sedang merangkai bunga, dari arah lurus penglihatannya.

Dia pun merasa senang dan segera menghampiri Ino. Ino belum juga menyadari kehadiran orang itu karena mendengarkan musik. Dua telinga Ino disumbat dengan speaker headset.

"Hai, Ino...," sapa orang itu.

Ino tidak merespon. Dia tetap mendengarkan musik dan merangkai bunga.

Sekali lagi, orang itu menyapanya. Melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ino.

"Hei, Ino!"

Tersentak, Ino melepaskan headset itu dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang merangkai bunga. Dia baru menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

"Eh... Ma-Maaf...," Ino tersenyum kecil."Rupanya kamu... Sai."

Sai, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Kulitnya putih bersih. Berpakaian kasual. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Teman sekelasnya Ino.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Maaf, tadi aku mendengarkan musik dengan headset."

"Oh, begitu."

"Terus... Kenapa kamu datang ke tokoku? Apa kamu mau membeli bunga?"

"Tidak. Tujuanku bukan itu."

"Bukan ya? Terus apa?"

"Aku ingin memberitahukan kamu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Ino tampak penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Sai. Sai mulai melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

"Aku... Suka kamu, Ino."

"Hah!?"

Ino ternganga setelah Sai mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah datar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa apa?"

"Aku... Menyukai orang lain. Maaf, jika aku menolak cintamu, Sai."

"..."

Sai terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia tersenyum simpul. Melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku paham. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menerima cintaku. Asal kamu mengetahui perasaanku, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku merasa senang sekarang."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya?"

"Tidak apa. Santai saja..."

Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum. Wajahnya kusut. Tidak tega menolak cintanya Sai, yang menurutnya benar-benar gila padanya. Sai sangat menyukainya diam-diam. Dia mengetahui hal tersebut dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Tapi, apa daya, perasaannya hanya tertuju pada sang guru, Naruto. Perasaan cintanya hanya untuk sang guru. Tidak ada yang lain. Hanya Naruto dan Naruto. Nama itulah yang mengisi sudut hatinya yang mengalami masa galau yang sangat berat.

Ino terus tersenyum pada Sai. Sai juga tersenyum dan kemudian berkata lagi.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya..."

"Eh, cepat sekali."

"Ya, karena tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan di sini. Aku harus pergi. Sampai besok di sekolah ya."

"Ya, hati-hati..."

Sai tetap tersenyum. Tidak tercermin ekspresi kekecewaan di hatinya. Padahal Ino sudah menolak cintanya. Sungguh aneh. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sai?

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

Bel berbunyi lagi, setelah Sai yang membuka pintu toko lagi. Ino menatap kepergian Sai sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

'Maaf, Sai. Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Karena di hatiku... Cuma ada cinta untuk Naruto-sensei. Hanya Naruto-sensei, tidak ada yang lain...," batin Ino yang mulai meneteskan air matanya karena merasakan kesedihan menghantam dirinya lagi.

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas kedua tangannya yang melipat di atas meja. Suasana menjadi galau dan tidak secerah pemandangan di luar di hari minggu ini.

Suram dan tiada berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Naruto..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Me-Menikah!?"

Pria berambut pirang tersedak saat mendengar kata "menikah" itu, yang dilontarkan oleh seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata hijau emerald. Lantas pria berambut pirang meneguk air untuk mengusir makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Pria berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, meletakkan gelas yang kosong tadi ke atas meja. Kemudian melototi temannya yang bernama Sabaku No Gaara itu - Gaara duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya di dalam sebuah kafe.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, hah? Kau sama saja dengan ayahku, tahu."

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Huh... Aku baru saja menjadi guru... Masalah menikah itu masih lama. Aku sedang fokus untuk menjalani tugasku sebagai guru. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Tapi, lebih bagus jika kau cepat menikah, kan? Aku bosan mendengarkan keluhanmu yang terus dikejar-kejar oleh murid-murid perempuan yang belajar les privat matematika denganmu. Kau kelihatan seperti anak-anak."

"Diam kau, Gaara!"

Naruto mendelik. Begitu juga dengan Gaara.

Tentang mereka berdua...

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat karib sejak kuliah dan sama-sama mengambil jurusan matematika. Setelah lulus kuliah, mereka juga sama-sama menjadi guru. Naruto menjadi guru matematika di SMA, sedangkan Gaara menjadi guru matematika di SD. Mereka sering bertemu jika ada waktu luang, seperti hari minggu seperti ini.

Di tengah suasana kafe yang cukup hening, hanya ada beberapa orang yang menghuni ruangan luas itu, Naruto dan Gaara terus berbicara mengenai masalah "menikah" itu.

"Jangan singgung aku dengan kata menikah itu lagi! Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi, tahu. Kau sendiri... Masih jomblo sampai sekarang, kan? Makanya jangan bertanya begitu padaku!"

"Kau sendiri... Juga jomblo, kan? Makanya sebagai sahabatmu yang baik, aku mengingatkanmu agar cepat menikah. Umurmu sudah berapa? Ya, supaya tidak ada lagi yang menembakmu untuk menjadi pacar."

Gaara ingin tertawa dengan apa yang dialami Naruto sekarang. Tapi, ekspresi tawa itu tidak terlihat di wajahnya yang datar. Karena Naruto sedang frustasi akibat banyaknya murid perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan modus lewat belajar les privat matematika tersebut. Lalu dia menelepon Gaara agar Gaara bisa bertemu dengannya di kafe dan Gaara bisa mendengarkan keluhannya yang panjang lebar. Tidak berhenti sama sekali hingga membuat Gaara menjadi bosan.

Intinya, solusi untuk menghentikan semua ini adalah menikah. Tapi, Naruto membantahnya dengan segera.

Gigi-gigi Naruto menggeretak. Kedua mata birunya menajam tanpa dihalangi kacamata karena Naruto tidak memakai kacamata sekarang. Dia berpenampilan tidak seperti guru. Hanya memakai jaket hitam, kaos jingga, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sporty jingga.

"Huh... Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Bukannya memberi solusi, kau malah membuatku semakin membuatku kesal saja! Gaara... Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ya, terus apalagi dong?" Gaara mencomot kentang goreng dan dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya."Atau kau pindah saja ke sekolah lain. Lebih enak jika kau menjadi guru di SD. Seperti aku, tidak ada murid perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarku. Ya, mereka bersikap biasa-biasa begitu padaku."

"Te-Tentu saja... Namanya SD. Murid-muridnya adalah anak-anak. Mana mungkin ada yang jatuh cinta padamu? Tampangmu saja mirip panda begitu."

"Apa katamu?"

JIIITS!

Sepasang mata jade yang dilingkari warna hitam, menyipit tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto tersentak dan buru-buru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seraya tersenyum kikuk. Dia agak takut jika dilototi seperti itu oleh Gaara.

"Ah... Eh? Mak-Maksudku bukan begitu kok."

"Terus apaan, hah?"

"Kau memang tampan seperti panda."

"NARUTO!"

Gaara berteriak keras dan mengguncang tempat itu. Sehingga Naruto kabur dari tempat itu, sesegera mungkin. Gaara pun terperanjat.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Berlari kencang menuju keluar kafe, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah Gaara. Semua orang di kafe, terheran-heran melihat tingkah mereka.

"Oh iya, Gaara... Tolong bayarkan makananku sekalian ya! Aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"APA!? NARUTO... SIALAAAN KAUUUU!"

"Hehehe..."

Menyengir lebar, dan melambaikan tangannya serta membuka pintu kafe dengan cepat. Semua orang sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sementara Gaara yang ditinggalkan, hanya memasang wajah sewot disertai sudut perempatan di dahinya. Setelah itu, dia menghelakan napasnya dan melihat makanan yang telah dimakan Naruto itu.

JREEEENG!

Terdapat sepuluh piring yang menumpuk di atas meja, sudah kosong melompong. Ditambah sepuluh jus jeruk yang juga sudah tandas.

Gaara pun sweatdrop di tempat.

Sepertinya banyak yang harus dia bayar untuk makan siang hari ini. Semua ini karena ulah si Naruto itu.

"Huh... Dasar... Dia memang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja aku yang harus mentraktirnya makan. Itu dari zaman kuliah dulu."

Gerutu Gaara sambil mengeluarkan dompet yang berada di dalam kantong jaketnya. Mengecek persediaan uangnya. Apa cukup atau tidak, untuk membayar semua yang ia makan bersama Naruto siang ini.

Benar-benar sial.

Sang pembuat kesialan, sedang menaiki motornya sendiri. Sambil memakai helm di kepalanya, Naruto menghidupkan motornya. Motor pun hidup dan menghasilkan bunyi deru yang keras.

BRUUUM!

Melesat tajam bagaikan kilat, motor sport hitam yang dikendarai Naruto meninggalkan kafe yang bernama "Konoha Foods and Drinks", dan juga meninggalkan Gaara yang harus membayar makanannya. Dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Bahkan merasa senang karena bisa memberikan pelajaran yang berharga untuk Gaara. Pelajaran yang juga bisa berarti hukuman bagi Gaara.

'Hehehe... Gaara... Rasakan itu.'

Naruto tertawa sendiri di balik helm-nya dan terus menfokuskan pandangannya untuk melihat ke depan. Motornya pun berjalan di antara kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan raya kota. Sungguh berisik sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan itu tiba juga.

Para anak SMA sangat senang setelah mengetahui kelulusan itu. Kelulusan mencapai 100 persen, yang berarti tidak ada yang tinggal kelas. Semuanya lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik.

Di antara murid-murid yang meledak kegirangan setelah melihat pengumuman kelulusan yang disampaikan oleh kepala sekolah saat di aula, Ino berdiri dengan raut yang sangat sedih. Bukan bergembira, justru merasa menangis di dalam hatinya. Karena dia akan berpisah dengan Naruto selepas lulus dari SMA ini.

"HORE!"

"KITA LULUS!"

"SELAMAT!"

"AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

"ORANG TUAKU PASTI YANG LEBIH SENANG SETELAH MENDENGAR INI!"

Semua orang saling bersahut-sahutan antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka mengekspresikan perasaan senang mereka dengan berbagai tingkah. Mereka masih ribut saat berada di aula tersebut.

Ino yang berdiri di lautan manusia, memandang lepas ke arah depan, tepatnya kelompok guru yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Ada Naruto di sana.

Naruto mengenakan kacamata dan berpakaian kantor yang sangat rapi. Penampilannya sangat gagah dan rupawan. Menarik hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Apalagi dia menampakkan senyumnya yang manis itu.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Jantung Ino berdegub kencang sekali. Ketika pandangan Naruto tertuju padanya. Naruto memandang lama ke arahnya, memberikan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

SREK!

Dipalingnya wajahnya ke arah lain, Ino merasa berdebar-debar sekali. Kedua pipinya memanas dan memerah. Tidak sanggup untuk memandang Naruto begitu lama.

Tapi, mengapa? Perasaan ini terus menyiksa hatinya. Perasaan yang indah namun sakit. Masih terluka sampai saat ini.

Naruto-sensei, dia akan menikah. Hal itu yang terus diingat oleh Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **lovisautis: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf, lama upnya.**

 **aldiarekngelom: oke, ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah mau baca.**

 **INOcent Cassiopeia: yang pasti Naruto menolak Ino. Hehehe...**

 **Guest: oke, ini lanjut nih.**

 **koalasabo: hai, salam kenal ya.**

 **Maaf, lama banget upnya. Saya nggak bisa janji up di hari ultahmu. Beribu-ribu maaf ya. Ini udah saya lanjut nih.**

 **Sayangnya, cerita ini cuma tamat 3 chapter saja. Saranmu boleh juga, kapan-kapan saya coba buat.**

 **dragonfirenatsu90: Oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Geki uzumaki: maaf, telat up, geki. Saya benar-benar nggak bisa janji up di hari ultahmu, maaf sekali lagi ya.**

 **dilousfarm: maaf, kalau upnya lama.**

 **Fina: terima kasih ya. Hehehe... Naruto jadi datar karena berpikir keras. Nih udah lanjut.**

 **ai chan 19: oke, sesuai permintaanmu, Naruto menolak Ino. Nanti Naruto sadar kalau dia mencintai Ino pas Ino udah jauh darinya. Terima kasih ya atas sarannya. Maaf, telat up.**

 **Javier: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, telat melanjutkan fic ini. Karena idenya belum ada, makanya saya menunda fic ini. Sekali lagi maaf ya.**

 **Satu chapter lagi akan tamat. Apakah Ino akan bersatu dengan Naruto-sensei yang dicintainya?**

 **Jawabannya ada di chapter 3.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Kamis, 10 November 2016**


	3. Ino, menikahlah denganku

**Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NARUTO-SENSEI, NO OTHER**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senin, 5 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3. Ino, menikahlah denganku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DEG! DEG! DEG!**

 **Jantung Ino berdegub kencang sekali. Ketika pandangan Naruto tertuju padanya. Naruto memandang lama ke arahnya, memberikan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.**

 **SREK!**

 **Dipalingnya wajahnya ke arah lain, Ino merasa berdebar-debar sekali. Kedua pipinya memanas dan memerah. Tidak sanggup untuk memandang Naruto begitu lama.**

 **Tapi, mengapa? Perasaan ini terus menyiksa hatinya. Perasaan yang indah namun sakit. Masih terluka sampai saat ini.**

 **Naruto-sensei, dia akan menikah. Hal itu yang terus diingat oleh Ino.**

'Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki hati Naruto-sensei. Tidak akan pernah. Naruto-sensei sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku harus melupakan perasaan ini mulai detik ini,' batin Ino yang merasakan kedua matanya yang memanas dan memaksanya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

DUK!

Saat dia berbalik, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang. Dia oleng ke belakang, tapi dengan cepat, tangannya ditarik oleh orang yang bertabrakan dengannya agar dia tidak terjatuh ke lantai, sehingga dia pun dipeluk oleh orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

Terkejut, Ino membulatkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari bahwa dia dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki berambut hitam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Sai..."

Sai tersenyum dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan Ino?"

"Ah, tidak."

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi."

"Tidak apa."

"Syukurlah..."

Adegan Ino yang berpelukan dengan Sai, membuat beberapa orang bengong melihatnya. Ada yang marah, kesal, dan cemburu karena Sai telah memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk memeluk Ino secara gratis lewat modus "tidak sengaja menabrak."

Bahkan ada yang lebih cemburu saat melihat Ino berpelukan dengan Sai, dia adalah Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah tidak suka sambil memegang kacamatanya dengan tangannya.

'Apa yang dilakukan Sai? Seenaknya saja, dia memeluk Ino di depan umum begini. Haaah... Rasanya aku ingin menghampiri mereka sekarang...'

Itulah isi hati Naruto yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya dia sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda adanya perasaan khusus terhadap Ino.

Apa itu berarti...?

Sebelum langkah Naruto yang ingin menghampiri Ino dan Sai, Naruto melihat Ino melepaskan dirinya dari Sai. Lalu Ino berlari cepat untuk keluar dari aula tersebut. Meninggalkan Sai yang terpaku saat menyaksikan kepergian Ino sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Semua orang masih ribut. Berbagai suara menggema dan mewarnai aula tersebut. Naruto yang juga terpaku, kemudian bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang dari belakang sehingga membuatnya tersentak.

"Hei, Naruto..."

"Ah...," Naruto menoleh ke arah orang yang berdiri di belakangnya."Ah... Ya... Kurenai-san..."

Yuhi Kurenai, seorang wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah. Berpakaian kantoran yang anggun. Seorang guru yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran Fisika. Dia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Selamat ya... Kamu sudah berhasil mendidik semua murid di sini untuk bisa mendapatkan nilai matematika yang sangat memuaskan. Kepala sekolah sangat bangga padamu karena kamu sudah membuat semua murid menyukai matematika. Kamu benar-benar guru yang hebat ya!"

"Hehehe... Terima kasih, Kurenai-san."

"Tetaplah mengajar sebagai guru matematika di sekolah ini."

"Baik, aku akan berusaha..."

Tertawa senang, Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lalu seorang pria berambut putih dan bermasker, datang untuk menghampiri Kurenai dan Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto."

"Ah... Ya, Kakashi-san..."

"Aku dengar... Sebentar lagi, kau akan menikah ya."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Jadi, kapan pernikahanmu diadakan? Siapa calon istrimu itu?"

"Eh... I-Itu... Aku tidak tahu kapan pernikahanku itu diadakan. Itu tergantung keputusan ayahku dan ayah calon istriku. Rencananya hari ini aku akan melamar gadis yang dijodohkan denganku itu."

"Oh, begitu."

"Iya...," Naruto mengangguk dengan senyuman malu."Oh ya, kalau begitu, aku permisi pergi dulu. Aku harus menemui calon istriku itu."

"Oh, pergilah."

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kakashi dan Kurenai manggut-manggut. Mereka tersenyum dan melihat Naruto yang mulai berlarian menuju pintu aula. Mereka sangat penasaran tentang siapa calon istri yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. Yang mereka tahu, selama ini Naruto tidak mempunyai tipe gadis khusus yang tepat dijadikan pacarnya. Karena hanya pada mereka berdua, Naruto mau menceritakan apa saja mengenai dirinya termasuk menceritakan masalah urusan hatinya.

Kini Naruto sudah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuk dijadikan calon istrinya. Karena dia baru mengetahui dari ayahnya bahwa dirinya dijodohkan dengan gadis itu. Perjodohan itu sudah diadakan sejak mereka masih kecil. Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah berjumpa dengan anak teman ayahnya itu. Dia baru mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mempunyai sahabat karib yang tinggal di kota yang sama dengannya. Sementara ayahnya sedang bekerja di luar negeri, untuk berjumpa dengannya hanya sekali dalam setahun. Apalagi ibunya juga sudah lama meninggal sejak umurnya 15 tahun. Setelah itu, ayahnya memilih pindah ke Perancis untuk merintis perusahaan baru di sana, dia memilih untuk tidak ikut ayahnya untuk tinggal di sana. Namun, memilih tetap tinggal di Jepang, tepatnya di kota Konoha ini, memilih hidup mandiri sampai dia menjadi seorang guru yang sukses seperti sekarang. Hidupnya semakin bermakna saat memberikan sebagian ilmunya untuk anak-anak didikannya sehingga pengajarannya membuahkan hasil yang baik. Semua murid mendapatkan nilai A untuk pelajaran matematika.

Begitulah tentang Naruto yang sebenarnya. Sedari kecil, dia bercita-cita menjadi guru seperti ibunya yang juga seorang guru. Dia telah membuktikan pada almarhuma ibunya bahwa dia telah berhasil menjadi seorang guru dan juga berhasil membuat murid-murid didikannya menjadi pintar dalam mata pelajaran matematika. Matematika yang dianggap sulit dan menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi seluruh murid. Justru matematika itu sendiri telah menjadi pelajaran yang sangat menyenangkan bagi semua murid, khususnya murid perempuan yang menyukai matematika karena menyukai gurunya sendiri.

Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, hati Naruto sudah terpaut pada gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dia ingat, saat ayahnya mengirim foto gadis itu lewat email di ponselnya, dia terkejut bukan main setelah melihat foto gadis itu dan mengatakan dia sangat mengenali gadis itu. Ayahnya juga terkejut dan tersenyum senang karena perjodohan ini berhasil. Naruto menyukai gadis itu. Ayahnya semakin senang saja mendengarnya dan mengatakan akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu setelah gadis itu menerima lamaran Naruto. Naruto bertekad akan menyampaikan semuanya pada gadis itu, tepat pada hari kelulusan di sekolahnya.

Jadi, siapakah gadis itu? Apa kalian penasaran?

Langkah Naruto terus terayun saat mencari gadis itu di setiap sudut sekolah. Suasana sangat hening karena semua orang masih berada di aula. Tapi, dia tidak menyerah untuk mencari sosok gadis yang dicarinya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Naruto menemukan gadis itu, tepat di atap sekolah. Gadis itu sedang menangis sambil berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Naruto dapat mendengar suara tangisannya yang begitu kuat. Membuat hatinya iba dan menuntunnya untuk melangkah pelan ke arah gadis itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Menyadari adanya suara langkah yang mendekatinya, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis itu terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Eh? Na-Naruto-sensei!?"

"Rupanya kamu di sini... Ino."

Mereka saling terdiam sebentar. Ino mengelap air yang terus menetes dari pelupuk matanya dengan tangannya, dan mencoba tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto-sensei kemari? Sebaiknya Naruto-sensei kembali ke aula. Pasti guru-guru yang lain menunggu Naruto-sensei."

"Aku ke sini karena aku mencarimu."

"Eh? Mencariku? Memangnya ada apa?"

Ino bersikap seperti biasanya di depan Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Ino sebentar. Kedua mata Ino berhenti mengalirkan cairan beningnya, tapi senyuman tetap melekat di wajahnya. Senyuman itu terkesan dipaksakan. Bukan senyuman yang tulus dari hatinya.

Naruto memahami apa yang dirasakan Ino sekarang. Ino sedih karena masih merasa sakit atas cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bukan bergembira atas kelulusannya hari ini, tapi justru menangis karena akan berpisah darinya. Setelah lulus, Ino tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi di sekolah ini. Pasti itu yang dipikirkan Ino.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Tidak bisa melihatnya sedih berlarut-larut seperti itu. Tidak tega lagi. Harus dihentikan sekarang.

g

Dengan keberanian yang mulai muncul, Naruto berjalan mendekati Ino. Lebih dekat lagi. Setelah itu, tangan Ino diraihnya langsung.

Terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Ino pun bertanya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto-sensei memegang tanganku?"

Dipandanginya wajah Ino dengan seksama, Naruto menjawab tanpa ada keraguan lagi di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku... Jika aku menolak cintamu waktu itu. Aku menyesal karena telah melakukannya. Kini aku baru tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Aku salah telah membuatmu sedih seperti ini, Ino. Aku memang orang yang jahat karena telah mengabaikan gadis yang benar-benar mencintaiku dengan tulus. Ino, maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Giliran Naruto yang menangis. Bulir-bulir air bening berjatuhan dari mata saffirnya yang terlindungi oleh kacamata. Ino menjadi iba melihatnya seperti itu.

Kemudian Ino mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-sensei. Naruto-sensei tidak salah apa-apa. Sensei tidak perlu menangis seperti itu. Aku mengerti. Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Sensei seperti anak kecil saja kalau menangis seperti itu. Huh..."

Wajah Ino berubah menjadi sedikit sewot. Naruto terpaku sebentar lalu tertawa malu sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. Diusap-usapnya matanya dengan lengan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Hehehe... Maaf."

"Haaaah... Sensei kekanak-kanakan. Padahal sensei sangat keren kalau sedang bersikap serius. Apalagi tertawa seperti itu..."

Ino tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tertawa. Dia merasa senang bisa melihat tawa Naruto lagi. Hatinya merasa sedikit lega saat berbicara dengan Naruto sedekat ini.

Terdiam lagi, Naruto memandang wajah Ino. Kemudian dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Apa kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

"Hah!?"

Ternganga habis, wajah Ino memerah sekaligus syok. Karena Naruto menyatakan cintanya yang bersamaan ajakan menikah secara langsung. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ino hampir pingsan setelah mendengarnya.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat ke atas, yang menandakan dia heran.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kamu mencintai aku, kan?"

"I-Iya sih... Aku mencintai sensei... Ta-Tapi, itu..."

"Oh, aku lupa bilang kalau kita ini dijodohkan. Orang tua kita ternyata saling mengenal. Aku baru mengetahui hal ini dari ayahku."

"Hah!? Ki-Kita dijodohkan!?"

"Iya. Makanya aku bilang itu padamu. Kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku atau tidak. Ya, aku tidak akan memaksamu menikahiku secepatnya. Kalau kamu mau melanjutkan pendidikanmu ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, aku siap menunggumu sampai kamu menamatkan pendidikanmu. Setidaknya... Mungkin aku akan mengikatmu dalam hubungan pertunangan dulu untuk menandakan kalau kamu adalah calon istriku. Bagaimana?"

Terpana akan perkataan Naruto itu, Ino tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Ekspresinya semakin syok saja. Hal ini jauh dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Dia tidak menduga bakal menjadi calon istri Naruto-sensei yang dicintainya setengah mati.

Saking lamanya Ino terpaku, membuat Naruto bengong. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badan Ino agar Ino sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Ino... Kenapa kamu malah melamun?"

"Eh? Maaf..."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa tadi ya? Aku lupa..."

"Aduh, kamu ini...," Naruto menepuk jidatnya dan harus menjelaskannya dari awal lagi."Kita ini dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita yang saling mengenal. Terus apa kamu mau menikah denganku atau tidak? Kalau bisa, kita bertunangan saja dulu. Aku akan menu..."

Belum sempat, Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, Ino malah menyelanya.

"Aku mau."

"Eh? Mau?"

"Ya, aku mau menikah dengan sensei. Tapi, ada satu syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Sensei harus setia menungguku dan tidak boleh selingkuh sebelum aku menamatkan kuliahku. Rencananya... Aku mau kuliah di jurusan matematika. Aku ingin menjadi guru matematika seperti sensei. Kalau kita sama-sama guru, menikah nanti pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan, kan? Kita bisa mendidik anak kita nanti agar menjadi anak yang suka dengan matematika. Hehehe... Itu saja sih syaratnya. Tidak sulit kok."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto langsung mengangguk.

"Aku setuju."

"Serius?"

"Serius."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu, aku terima sensei sebagai calon suamiku. Tapi, kalau sensei kedapatan berduaan dengan gadis lain, aku akan..."

"Akan apa?"

"Aku akan memukul sensei dengan sepatuku. Hehehe..."

Ino kembali tertawa geli. Dia merasa sangat senang karena sudah mendapatkan cinta sang guru matematika. Naruto membeku lalu dia tersenyum sambil menarik Ino dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

GREP!

Ino terdiam saat dipeluk erat oleh Naruto. Naruto terus tersenyum sambil berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku akan setia padamu. Aku tidak akan selingkuh. Hanya kamu, muridku yang kucintai. Tidak ada yang lain."

Tersenyum senang setelah Naruto mengatakan itu padanya, Ino membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku percaya padamu, sensei."

"Baguslah... Oh ya, jangan panggil aku sensei lagi. Panggil saja aku Naruto, kalau bisa sih dengan suffix kun ya?"

"Oke, Naruto-kun."

"Bagus. Enak didengar. Terus... Apa aku boleh panggil kamu Ino-chan?"

"Apa? Ino-chan!? Tidak! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Panggil saja aku seperti biasanya!"

"Kenapa? Aku rasa panggilan chan adalah panggilan yang manis."

"Aku tidak suka! Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh memanggilku Ino-chan! Cukup Ino saja! Titik!"

"Ya... Ya... Aku paham. Jangan marah ya sayang..."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang!"

"Lho... Itu terdengar lebih romantis, kan?"

"Tidak suka! Pokoknya jangan panggil aku sayang!"

"Ya... Ya..."

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Mereka sibuk berceloteh saat berpelukan erat. Padahal mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan cinta mereka hari ini. Tapi, malah menimbulkan pertengkaran kecil yang berujung kemarahan Ino. Naruto bersusah payah untuk membujuk Ino yang ngambek. Hal ini akan terus berlangsung sampai mereka tua nanti.

Diam-diam, ada beberapa orang yang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu atap sekolah. Ternyata Sai, Sakura, Hinata dan teman-teman sekelas Ino. Mereka memasang wajah frustasi yang menyedihkan karena baru mengetahui bahwa Ino sudah menjalin hubungan cinta dengan guru matematika mereka. Semuanya menjadi sakit hati dan galau habis kecuali Sai yang tetap cuek bebek dan malah memotret pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu dengan kamera ponselnya. Semua orang menangis di dalam hati.

"Huhuhu... Ino yang malah mendapatkan cintanya Naruto-sensei. Aku kalah saingan dengan Ino dong...," Sakura frustasi sambil menggigit-gigit jarinya tanpa sadar.

"Be-Benar... Be-Beruntung sekali, Ino mendapatkan Naruto-sensei...," tambah Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA INI!" timpal yang lain.

"Sssst... Suaramu keras sekali. Diam dong."

"Maaf."

"Ekh? Lihat, Naruto-sensei mencium pipi Ino..."

"Mana? Mana?"

"Itu..."

"Gyaaaaa... Naruto-sensei..."

"Ino... Teganya kamu menyakiti hatiku..."

"Aku patah hati."

"Aku juga."

"Kita semua... Patah hati."

"Ya, sama-sama patah hati."

Semua orang yang mengintip, pundung di tempat kecuali Sai yang sibuk memotret Naruto dan Ino yang sedang berpelukan lagi dengan mesranya.

Setelah mencium pipi Ino, Naruto berhasil membuat Ino tidak marah lagi dengannya. Ino pun terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah padam, dia tenggelam dalam pelukan Naruto yang erat. Bahkan Naruto membelai rambutnya dengan lembut dan berbisik pelan.

"Selamanya... Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya... Aku menjadi guru yang baik untukmu. Kamu adalah murid kesayanganku yang terbaik, Ino."

Ino tersenyum mendengar kalimat manis yang diutarakan Naruto itu. Dia pun membalasnya.

"Selamanya... Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya kamu guruku. Tidak ada yang lain."

Dibalasnya pelukan Naruto, mendekapkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto serapat mungkin. Merasakan kehangatan sejati dan aroma harum dari tubuh Naruto. Menutup matanya. Membayangkan tentang masa depannya bersama Naruto.

Naruto-sensei, tidak ada yang lain. Kalimat itu yang terus menggema di hatinya. Hanya Naruto dan Naruto. Sang guru matematika yang menjadi idolanya untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **Helmie Ae: terima kasih ya. Maaf, telat up.**

 **Hidup seorang: terima kasih ya**

 **baskoro c nugroho: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Orang: maaf, saya nggak bisa buat lemon.**

 **Sato KiShi: maaf, lama up lagi, sato.**

 **little zoo 5: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **Juwita830: ok, lanjut nih. Maaf, telat.**

 **aldiarekngelom: oke, lanjut nih.**

 **koalasabo: sama-sama.**

 **Hehehe... Oh gitu. Maaf, saya telat up dan fic ini hanya tamat sampai 3 chapter aja. Jadinya nggak bisa update kilat.**

 **ai chan 19: maaf telat up lagi. Sesuai saranmu, saya buat Naruto sedikit cemburu. Maaf juga kalo nggak bisa buat cerita ini lebih panjang.**

 **kepala duren: oke, next nih.**

 **mawarputih: oke, lanjut.**

 **Monkey D Ryota: makasih ya.**

 **IzumiReina: makasih atas reviewnya ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya fic ini pas tamat di chapter 3. Maaf ya, kalau saya menamatkannya dengan cepat soalnya saya mau menyelesaikan fic-fic lain yang belum kelar. Jadi, ada dua fic yang sudah tamat, sudah saya selesaikan sekarang.**

 **Maaf, jika upnya agak telat lagi karena terkendala nggak ada ide. Saya nggak tahu apa feelnya dapat atau nggak di chapter 3 ini. Semoga yang baca, bisa memberitahukan hal itu pada saya di review. Jadi, saya bisa tahu di mana kekurangannya.**

 **Dengan begini, fic request Geki Uzumaki yang berjudul "Naruto-sensei, No Other", sukses saya tamatkan hari ini. Pada hari Senin, 5 Desember 2016.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya barunya. Khususnya pair Naruto x Ino lagi.**

 **Tertanda author.**

 **Hikasya.**

 **Terima kasih dan silakan review di bawah ini ya.**


End file.
